Aftermath
by wayofthepen
Summary: Three OC genin, and their thoughts and opinions of each other after a mission gone wrong. Just a short writing experiment.


An experiment born of a random idea for an OC. May or may not be continued.

* * *

The genin climbed the last few steps to see his team talking to each other about the coming mission, and he opened his mouth to greet them. 

No sound came out.

He paused, closing his mouth slowly, rubbing his neck through the scarf he wore, the wound stinging and not completely healed. He'd been injured on his last mission. Caught in a trap, steel wire had wrapped around him, holding him tight and cutting into his body…it had cut so deep into his throat, he could _taste _the metal…

"Hey!"

Her shout pulled him out of the memory. That girl was a demon in a pretty package. She was his teammate, and had risked herself to save him without a second thought. Really, nothing stopped that girl, not battle or boredom. She was waving him over, eager to begin as always, and he waved back weakly as he walked forward. The other boy on the team was picking imaginary dirt off of his clothes, only half-listening to his sensei's ramblings. Everyone thought he was just a fop – a self-centered narcissist. But he was always one step ahead of everyone else, the workings of the world child's play to him, moving with equal ease through either a ballroom or a battlefield.

He wished he had that kind of will or confidence in himself as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. He'd made mistakes before, and learned from them, but now he couldn't even stand the sight of his own body.

The scars he wore would always remind him of the time he'd nearly gotten his whole team killed.

* * *

"Now now, if we just take a moment to consider this…" 

His lot in this was to be expected, he supposed, calling for peace as his teammate and sensei began to argue again. The teams were supposed to have genin who's abilities and personalities complimented each other, and that supposition had brought a perfect resolution to the question of why he had been assigned to this group.

He was the only rational one here.

Honestly, was a girl supposed to be that **loud? **Really, it wouldn't hurt her at all to be a little more feminine at times. She'd practically spat the first time he'd offered a flower, and his jaw hurt just thinking about the time he'd approached her window one night and tried to enlighten her to the wonders of poetry. But he would endure for her sake, find the crack in that tough-girl façade and bring out the lady within.

The other boy on the team once had potential – he'd listened to what he had to say, even accepted some guidance from him on occasion. But ever since he'd lost his voice and acquired those ugly scars, he'd withdrawn into his own little world, avoiding other people and becoming obsessed with his training. It would take a lot of work to get him back to his old, likeable self.

Really, without him, they'd all be hopelessly lost.

* * *

"D-RANK?! Did those stone-nin drop you on your TINY LITTLE HEAD?!" 

That moron of a sensei was assigning them some crap yard-work, AGAIN! Just because they'd some bad luck on a mission, suddenly its, 'take it easy' and 'time to recover emotionally' all kinds of bleeding-heart drivel.

Sure, the guy had been hurt. He nearly had his freakin' head ripped off! But it was like she was the only one that could see it – They'd been hurt going to help him, and he regretted that he'd been the one to fall in the trap, that he'd been a burden to his team! He was training even harder now, learning everything he could about trap theory and construction. Hell, next time 'round, it'd be him pulling their asses out of the fire, and that would be fine with her – it was the way things worked.

But that damn pretty-boy was acting all weepy, composing a bloody _poem _about the whole thing. And her sensei? Shit. Couldn't even look the guy in the eye and talk honestly. She'd visited him in the hospital, and straight-up told him how badly he'd screwed up. And when he'd sat up and opened his mouth, she pushed the idiot back down and told him if he wanted to apologize, then he'd do it by training harder and not messing up again.

She had enough trouble looking after the other two half-wits as it was.

* * *

I didn't plan out their actual personalities or motivations, only their opinions of each other, so decide for yourself what they really are. 


End file.
